


Party Goes On

by Banchimochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Dirty Dancing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oop, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tags May Change, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banchimochi/pseuds/Banchimochi
Summary: You were dragged to a huge volleyball team party at a salon of sorts by a friend to celebrate another successful year of the sport going on. You met some pretty interesting guys in there...why not take a shot?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Tendou’s Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something out! Also underage because everyone here including you (male!reader) will be either 18 or under 18. Since they’re all like 15-18. If you got any more boys you’d like a chapter on, comment! This fic will always be changing.  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (F/N) = Friend’s Name  
> (T/N) = Team Name

“Do I REALLY have to go (F/N?) Like seriously, I’d rather be at home! Not at a lame party!” You complained as your friend dragged you by your wrist into a large salon. You could see the colorful lights and hear the bass of the music speakers from outside. It was getting dark now, around 7 PM. Really, You’d rather be at home playing video games or sleeping or eating, or doing something other than being with other people. What was this party even for again? “Oh come on (Y/N)..! This Volleyball party will be cool, and you can probably make some Volley-Buddies here!” Oh right...This was to celebrate another year of volleyball, ugh. If only you could tell little you to never join volleyball...But you had to admit, it was pretty fun when played right.

“Fine, Fine I guess. But don’t expect me to actually talk to people.” You rolled your eyes and your friend sighed. “Thats why you don’t have friends...Except me of course!” They took you inside. It was FULL. Like could this place even hold more people? The floor might cave in at any second here! There were so many big bodies everywhere, you could feel the heat of the dance pit from the entrance. Bad sign already. It was loud and your entire body vibrated with the bass. The flashing lights almost blinded you too, ugh really? “Fucking hell..”

You didn’t realize your friend let go until you looked down and noticed you were alone. In a party. Full of people you didn’t know. Scratch that, full of a bunch of GUYS you didn’t know at all, except for a few from (T/N), your team. You let out an agonized sigh and immediately started to walk, avoiding large groups chatting and the guys that were WAY too turnt up already. It also reeked of alcohol. Hmm..You wouldn’t mind a drink or two, whats the worst that could happen? 

You walked to the kitchen, where a few guys talked to each other, red solo cups in hand. You grabbed a cup, filled it with ice and then grabbed some of your preferred drink, pouring it into the cup. Another song started playing and you heard the pit roar up again and start to move. Walking out of the kitchen, you leaned against a wall that wasn’t as taken up and watched the pit. 

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, taking it out, you realized your friend sent you a message.

(f/n): Hey!! Where are you? I can’t find you at all!

You looked up, trying to see if you could find them, to no avail.

(y/n): No idea, near the kitchen I guess? On the wall. I can’t see you but I do see the huge ass pit. I have a cup full of alcohol though.  
(f/n): LMAO, why don’t you join in? Take a swig and go! 

That caused you to snicker a little, texting back fast.

(y/n): who are you?? My real friend knows I hate people. No way im going in there man, not even with alcohol!  
(f/n): Haha, dude I was just kidding! I’ll see if I can find you, if not then just text me once you’re leaving or something!  
(y/n): Yeah yeah, have fun or something. ✌🏻 See ya  
(f/n): ✌🏻 See ya

And with that, you put your phone back into your pocket and waited for your friend if they could find you. You took a few gulps of your drink, observing the guys dancing and talking around you. A tall guy with blonde hair and glasses looking just as disinterested in the party as you, chatting with a shorter, freckled-faced guy with greenish hair that looked like your friend. Some VERY tall dude with silver hair and green eyes following around a much shorter boy with what seemed like dyed blonde hair. His dark roots were showing and he seemed also disinterested and a black haired guy with bangs covering one eye following. A big-chested guy with silver and black hair..He looked like an owl. Who were they...you wracked your brain into remembering until you did.

Those first guys were from Karasuno, then the other three from Nekoma, and that one guy from Fukurodani. So you were among some pretty hefty players huh? Shit. Well...(T/N) wasn’t THAT bad. You went up against Karasuno and Nekoma a few times, winning at least half of those times. Your eyes kept scanning the area, seeing other familiar players, but your eyes landed on one guy who interested you. 

He had red hair, almost as red as Nekoma’s sports uniform. It was styled up, spiked. He was dancing pretty wildly, alone. You couldn’t see that much, did you mention that with all those bodies in the pit and the dim light up floor, it casted shadows everywhere and you could barely see. With a now alcohol-induced brain, tipsy as hell, you decided why the hell not. You got off the wall and staggered a little before walking into the pit. 

It was hot and humid, it reeked of alcohol and sweat. The constant moving vibrated your body and everything buzzed in your ears. Every single body bumping into yours. You finally reached him and touched his shoulder, he turned to you and you swore you could see a smile. Then you felt him press to you, still dancing. He was asking to dance huh? Well, why the fuck not? 

You grabbed onto his waist as you two danced. His back was facing you but you two were pressed, grinding against the other. He was basically THROWING IT BACK on you, and you didn’t give a single fuck. This was FUN. You pushed back, connecting your hips when he went back and you both swayed your hips. It was like you two were the center now, some others watching and whistling. “AYY!! GET IT HOE!” “Go! Go! Go! Go!” “Look at that!” “Tendou!! Hit it bitch!” You perked up. Tendou..? As in, Tendou Satori? The Guess Monster from Shiratorizawa himself was throwing his shit back on you, and you were grinding into him like there was no tomorrow. That was going to be a hell of a story for your team. Who would’ve thought that YOU of all people would be doing this?

“hahahaaaa..~ You seem to know what you’re doing back there” he spoke, laughing a little. His voice was slightly high pitched and you hummed. “I don’t do this often” he chuckled and straightened up a little, still arched into you. “Mmhmhmhm! Reallllly? Well that’s shocking, I bet Wakatoshi-kun would be mad if he saw me dancing on a total stranger~“ oh shit, that was right. Shiratorizawa had a huge, scary captain. Ushijima Wakatoshi. “Ahah...I hope not. I wouldn’t want to end up with a black eye for dancing with a rival team member” Tendou laughed again and turned to you a little, holding you chin and pressing his cheek to yours. “Don’t worry about it for now, He’s here somewhere but I bet he’s lost. Focus on us right now~” 

You huffed and smirked at him. “Whatever you say, Satori” “call me Tendou, I don’t mind it” “whatever you say..” You two continued your wild dance, Tendou was very comfortable, turning around to face you and grinding into your body, running his hands sown your chest and pressing onto your legs, you couldn’t see his face that much, but each time the light hit just right and lit him up for that split second, you could see his face of full enjoyment and smiling. He really was into this. And so were you.

You finally leaned into him and whispered into his ear. “Tendou...do you want to take this somewhere else?” He looked up at you and smirked. “Haha! Why not?~” He grabbed your hand and tugged you out of the pit, you followed him into the kitchen and got even more drinks. You guys drank more and more, until you two were buzzed as hell. You grabbed onto his waist and smashed your lips into his, alcohol spilling from your lips as you two made out. “mmhnn~ hnn. Haha, you get so rough when drunk, haah? I like that~” “oh shut up and just kiss me again” you huffed, annoyed at the lack of touch.

You kissed him again, holding him tight and close. You forced your tongue into his mouth and brushed it against his. Tendou grabbed onto your shoulder and twitched, he pressed even closer, starting to grind again. “mnn~!” He departed to breathe, panting heavily. Drool dripped from tje corner of his mouth. “Theres some rooms upstairs...We should take this up there..~” you nodded and went up with him. It wasn't long until you two found an open room, and you shoved Tendou onto the bed. 

“Stay down.” You ordered him, and he obeyed. You shut and locked the door behind you and got on the bed, crawling on top of him. You both reached at each other and tore each others’ clothes off, tossing them into a random corner. You wasted no time, kissing him deeply again and running a hand over his hit, sweaty skin. All that movement had you both sweaty and heated. Your boners weren’t making it any better for you two either. 

“Ohhh yes, touch me more (Y/N)-Kun~~ Touch me there, please~“ You chuckled at his reaction and avoided his dick, that twitched at you in anticipation. You ran your fingers over his nipples and squeezed one, causing him to arch into the touch. “Oh!~ ah..haah don’t tease me, (Y/N)-Kuuun~“ you shook your head and kept it up, squeezing and rubbing his sensitive nubs, enjoying how he moaned and squirmed. “So cruuuuel~” he gave you some puppy eyes, but those wouldn’t work on you.

You leaned down to kiss his neck, the skin tasting salty. You licked striped up and down, making him turn his head. “Nnhhg~ Y-You’re such a tease, (Y/N)-Kun~ Please give it to me already..You have me going crazyyy~~” his words were breathy and needy, his eyes half-lidded and mouth turned up into a drunk smile. “Mm..You’ll get it soon Tendou~ don’t be needy~” you chuckled at his try at an angry face. You ground your hips into his and watched his face contort into a quick pleasure. “A-haah!~ ouhh..Don’t do tha- aAh!~ hh..” that made him shut up quick.

You couldn’t handle this much either. To make sure, you checked the drawers next to the bed and found them full of lube and toys. Was this meant to happen? Oh well. You took some lube and spread Tendou’s legs. He was pretty flexible so he wasn’t bothered by this. You took some lube and coated you dick in it, then took some and rubbed it onto his entrance. You grinned when he shivered and looked at you. “Nnh..Hey, y-you’re not putting that all in at once right? Y-You might break me!!”

You laughed and rubbed your dick against his entrance. “What? Split you in half? I don't think so, I think you can hold on~” with that, you positioned yourself to him and pushed inside, Tendou quivered and arched his back up off the bed. “Uhh!~ fuck you’re hugeee~ (Y/N)-Kun~ I swear you’ll tear me!” “Don’t worry about it, just relax, Tendou-Kun~ let yourself enjoy it~” he nodded and laid himself back onto the bed.

You started moving, slow at first so you wouldn’t hurt Tendou. He grabbed onto the bed sheets lightly and almost closed his eyes. “Aah~ mmah!~ you feel good...It feels good so far~“ You leaned in to kiss him again, it was sloppy and wet, your tongues brushing against each other and biting at each others’s lips. You kept getting faster and rougher as time went on, going in deep.

Tendou leaned his head back and moaned loudly, his grip getting tighter until his knuckles turned white. You were going deeper until you struck a spot inside him. It was like he screamed, eyes opening wide. You could almost see hearts in them. His tongue hung out and he was drooling. “OoOh f-FuUck!~ yes YES! (Y/N)-Kun, right there please!~ hiIT mE thErEe pleAasE!~” you didn’t hold back there anymore, fucking him harshly, dick thrusting straight into his prostate. You two shared another deep kiss, if anyone saw they would say you were sucking face at that point, it was rough and super messy.

You guys couldn’t hold off any longer, you pulled out just in time and came all over him, he also came, also cumming all over his torso and chest. “F-FuuUckk~ (Y/N)-KuuUn!~ th-thank youu so much~” you panted and laid down next to him. “Sh-Shit...that was amazing..” you said as he leaned and laid his head on your chest. “Ahah...Wakatoshi-kun is going to be sooo mad tomorrow once he sees all these marks..don’t worry though, I won’t say it was you who did them, (Y/N)-Kun~”

You nodded at him and yawned, barely able to hear him. “Yeah you better not Tendou..~ i’ll save your phone number soon...But can we take a fucking nap? Your ass literally sucked the soul out of me~” he laughed and nodded, snuggling himself into you. “Sure sure...I’ll see you later~” and with that...you both fell asleep, leaving your friend alone and not knowing where you were but guessing you were having fun.


	2. Kuroo’s Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man were you pumped for this party! But after getting there you realized you had an Anatomy Exam the following day and you didn’t study at all...Good thing that a sudden helping hand appeared and helped you out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Canon Kuroo and his love for biology and science ❤️ This guy is a smart, sporty boy and hes pretty cool 👌🏻

“Hell yeah! Come on (F/N), I can see the building up ahead! Hurry up!” You rushed to the salon, your friend trailing behind. It had been a VERY long time since you last went to a party, like come on, 2 weeks is WAY too long a time. Your friend groaned as you tugged them faster to the front door. “You’re always so excited to go to parties, why can’t you stay at home for one day?”

You laughed and opened the door into the Salon, immediately being greeted by loud music, the loud chatter of the people inside, the vibrations from the speakers’ bass, and the flashy strobe lights that dimly lit the dark room and light up dance floor. “As if! The hell am I doing at home? Sleeping? Thats boring dude, I’d rather party until I can’t party anymore!!” You smiled brightly at them and they crossed their arms, lifting an eyebrow.

“Maybe doing something such as...Studying for your Anatomy Exam tomorrow? You know they’ll take you out of Volleyball if you fail it.” “My what? The Ana- HOLY FUCK THE ANATOMY EXAM!!” You put your hands on your head. Now what? You didn’t want to leave, but you also didn’t want to fail and get taken out of volleyball. You loved to play it, and (T/N) was your entire pride, you loved your team a whole lot. 

You thought over it for a few minutes. “Hmm....I’ll figure something out later! I promise you dude. Im not getting out of volleyball until I die!” You chuckled and your friend rolled their eyes. “Sure I guess, Go have fun. I’ll be over there if you need me” they pointed to an area and you nodded. “K, See ya later!” You two departed from there and you went to look for something to do.

You looked around, seeing a kitchen full of alcohol, a few gaming consoles in the corner to play, a lounge area that was a little more quiet, probably for those who were about to pass out, and a huge dance pit in the middle. Upstairs were also some rooms to go to, you wondered why. Maybe to sleep in? Anyway, you chose to go to the dance pit for a while, dancing with a few guys that you noticed were from some pretty good teams such as Aoba Johsai, Nohebi, Karasuno, and more. It was fun, until you suddenly got really tired, and then you realized that you hadn’t eaten in a LONG time. 

Your stomach grumbled and you excused yourself, leaving to the kitchen where you rummaged the huge cupboard for snacks. There you got a few bags of chips and made your way to the lounge, where you sat there and quietly munched on your chips. You grabbed your phone and started to search up your teacher’s anatomy site so you could at least study a little before the exam tomorrow.

“Oya Oya? What’s this? Studying in the middle of a party?” You perked up at the sudden voice speaking and turned around, noticing a tall guy with fluffy, black hair styled and spiked, with a bang almost covering his entire right eye. Something about him was familiar to you...who was he? “Oh hah! Yeah Yeah, I have an Anatomy Exam tomorrow morning but I didn’t want to miss the party!” He leaned down to take a look at your phone and laughed. “Oh this is easy!” You perked up an eyebrow. “Easy? Maybe for you if you’re smart like that, this is absolute hell for me! But I don’t want to fail because if I do I’ll get kicked from Volleyball practice!

He nodded in understanding and sat next to you, taking your phone to look at it better. “Hm. Maybe I can help you out!” You looked at him, wide-eyed. “Wait, really? Oh shit! Dude, PLEASE! Anything to help me pass at this point! Uh...What’s your name?” He seemed surprised at that. “You don’t know me? Huh...Well Im Kuroo Tetsuro, The captain volleyball player of Nekoma!” THATS who he was!! Kuroo, you knew he seemed familiar.

“Ah, Nekoma! I’ve heard lots of good things from your school and team, my team hasn’t gone up against you yet but we have gone up against Karasuno and Date Tech, god it was Hell passing through that Iron Wall of theirs..” you sighed and he tilted his head, laughing. “Oh well, stuff happens! We weren’t amazing when we started either. Who are you by the way?” You smiled at him. “Oh im (Y/N), Third year (Position) from (T/N)!” He nodded and hummed in thought. “Maybe I can ask our coach if we can take you on, im sure he’d like to test your school out!”

Your eyes shined a little, Nekoma was basically a powerhouse school! And to take (T/N) on? You were sure you’d lose in 5 minutes! Yet, you bowed your head at Kuroo to show appreciation. “Thank you so much! We’d really appreciate having a powerhouse school challenge us! It would be an honor!” He smiled and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh its nothing, im sure Kenma-kum would like some fresh teams to fight with!”

You nodded and then signaled back at your phone. “Ah...Can we get back to-“ “oh yeah! Sorry sorry I just got caught up in the volleyball talk! Lets see...oh this one is easy! What is the size of a pin and connects the ovaries to the uterus?” He looked at you expectantly and you hummed, thinking deep. “Uhh...the fallopian tubes?” He smiled and nodded. “Yup! That’s pretty easy! How about this one? What is shed during menstruation?” Oh this is easy! “The uterine lining” he smiled again and nodded. “Right!”

This kept on for a while, him asking questions and you getting most of them right. “Alright alright. How about this? About how much sperm should a. man eject during ejaculation?” This caused you to blank out, how much?? Was it a tablespoon? A teaspoon? But how much of it? “Uhm...” he tilted his head. “Oh come on, it shouldn’t be that hard, you can do it!” You blinked at him and scratched your head. “A...tablespoon amount?” He huffed and shook his head. “Wrong. Try again.” You stared at him and shrugged. “I dunno”

“What do you mean you don’t know? You’re a guy right? You should know this!” “Well I don’t remember this!” He huffed and looked at the answer. “From 1/4 to a full TEASPOON of sperm. A tablespoon would be too much!” You made a “ohhhh” noise, your mouth making a small ‘O’ shape. You looked at him and smirked a little. “Ahh that makes sense. But hmm...now that we’ve gone over everything...why don’t we elaborate on that last question?” 

He perked up at that. “Haah? What do you mean Elaborate?” You got a little closer, placing a hand on his thigh. “Why don’t we run a little experiment and figure out just how much YOU can ejaculate, Kuroo?~” you snickered a little, taking this as a joke. But the look on Kuroo’s face said otherwise, and you immediately realized he was taking this 100% serious, especially when he placed his hand on yours.

“Ohhh so that’s how you want to play?~ well, Two can play at that game. Why don’t you show me what you got?” He smirked wide and winked at you, causing you to blush a little. “O-Oh I wasn’t expecting you to...Hm.” You decided to go with it. “You’re ON.” You chuckled and immediately got between his legs. He leaned back on the lounge chair and spread his legs as you fumbled with his fly and pulled it down.

You unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed his dick through his boxers, watching as it twitched. Thank god not many people were in here, and if they were, they were completely passed out. Kuroo started to breathe a little heavier, feeling you palm at his dick. “You got some pretty good hands~ I wasn’t expecting you to be so quick~” You blushed and flipped him off, though it was meant to be taken as a joke. “Oh shut up, experiments don’t talk, do they? Be a good boy and let me play with you~” That shut Kuroo up fast. He let himself relax as you stroked his dick slowly up and down, massaging his tip and softly squeezing at his base. He began to shiver and tremble at the feeling, trying to keep himself quiet. “Hey, Its ok. Let me hear you, Babe~” you whispered to him and he whimpered, Blushing. “Hah..Fuuck~” His voice was low and had a groan to it, but you knew he was enjoying what you were doing. You decided to take it a step further and leaned your face in, running your tongue from his base to his tip. He perked up and his dick twitched in interest at the sudden wet warmth that ran over it. “MMnH!~ oh nooo, Y-You’re not going to- AAaH!~ hhnnnh..~ w-wait, wait dont-“ You ignored him mostly, taking his tip into your mouth and sucking it. He leaned his head back and held onto the couch, his moans getting louder the more you took in. Inch after inch until all 8 were in your mouth, pressing up against the back of your throat. You hummed around his length, making it vibrate. Kuroo’s hips shook and his thighs quivered from all of this sudden pleasure. He tried to look down at you, but it was becoming hard. “Hff..Hff..(Y/N), PlEeAse..~~ M-Make me cum alrEeadyY~ I Can’t Hold it anymore..” you chuckled at his beg and slowly slipped his length out, running your tongue in circles over his tip. “Aww, Is my good boy already begging?~ we still have more to do~” You got up, leaving his dick alone despite his complains. You laid him down on the couch and unbuckled your pants, pulling your dick out and coating it in a thin coat of spit. You pressed against Kuroo’s entrance and he whined, desperate for more pleasure. He needed to cum so bad and you weren’t giving it to him. “Please..Please. I’ll be your good boy, I’ll do anything. Make me cum, Please~“ You nodded and began to thrust into him an a decent pace, not too slow but not too fast. Kuroo moaned loudly into your ear, holding onto you. “Fuck yes!~ yes!~ oh god you feel amazing (Y/N)-Kun~” He scratched your back a little, holding on tight to you. “Shh, You’re so loud Kuroo, I swear everyone’s going to know im fucking you hard now~” He whimpered and leaned in, pressing his forehead to yours. You kissed him deeply to try and muffle him out as you sped up, going deeper in search of his prostate. “Mmph- nnh!~” you moaned between the kiss as he opened his mouth, letting you claim him. “Fuck..Im getting close baby~ Im so close now..~” Kuroo nodded, also close. You finally hit a deep thrust and slammed into Kuroo’s spot, feeling him tighten around you. “MMPH!~ HNNM~!” His eyes widened and he arched his back, pleasure coursing through his body. It didn’t take much longer until you both came, you shot deep inside Kuroo, filling him up with your hot cum, and he spilt all over himself and you. You two departed from your kiss and panted harshly, trying to breathe. You pulled out of Kuroo and grabbed a few tissues on the coffee table to wipe Kuroo off a little. You ran a hand through his hair and smirked. “I think this answers my question, You cum way more than just a teaspoon~” he laughed softly and wrapped an arm around you. “Yeah..I guess you’re right. Hm. Can I get your number? I’d like to keep in contact.” You grabbed your phone and nodded. You two exchanged contacts and smiled, taking a small rest before going back to the party. Oh and..You aced That Anatomy Quiz the next day. Thanks to Kuroo ;)


End file.
